


Stay for you, stay for me

by mee4ever



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Comes Back, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, Hurt Stiles, M/M, POV Derek, Podfic, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5208194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mee4ever/pseuds/mee4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek comes back. It’s on a Tuesday, it’s an anyday. He isn’t surprised when he opens the door to the loft that he can see Stiles sitting in the middle of the floor, looking out the window because he could hear his breathing and the thu-thumps of his heart from nearly a mile away. </p><p>Or the one where Derek wants Stiles to stay, like Derek didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay for you, stay for me

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on [this gifset](http://howdoyoudefinelying.tumblr.com/post/133224826492/stereka-au-it-hits-stiles-how-much-he-has)
> 
> See end notes for link to podfic. 
> 
> I highly appreciate feedback and you are also more than welcome to point out spelling or grammatical errors since English isn't my first language.

Derek comes back. It’s on a Tuesday, it’s an anyday. He isn’t surprised when he opens the door to the loft that he can see Stiles sitting in the middle of the floor, looking out the window, because he could hear his breathing and the thu-thumps of his heart from nearly a mile away. He is surprised by the fact that Stiles is there at all. He’d thought the loft stood empty nowadays, when his pack is either dead or part of Scott’s instead of his. He’d never in his life imagined that anyone would come here when he wasn’t here, let alone Stiles. Derek’s table is moved, he notices, and then that _everything_ is moved. All the furniture (even though there aren’t many) are placed alongside the walls so that the window doesn’t have a single thing in front of it. He doesn’t care, but it confuses him.

Stiles hadn’t moved when Derek opened the door, he hadn’t heard and now Derek doesn’t know what to do to get the other man’s attention. He feels... nervous. He decides on a soft _hey_ and drops his duffel bag from his shoulder. The reaction is immediate. Stiles turns, scrambles to his feet, starts smelling fearful and ominous and wipes the sleeve of his hoodie over his face, all at the same time. His eyes are bloodshot. The look he gives Derek is non-believing. So Derek stalks down the stairs so he’s on the same level as Stiles, who’s just staring fixedly at him. He feels a sting of self-consciousness. Breathes shallowly. Nearly takes a step back when Stiles is suddenly charging towards him.

Derek lets him pound his fists at Derek’s chest, repeatedly, because Derek can take it and Stiles seems to need it. He smells so _angry_ and frightened and desperate and _in pain_ and he’s crying and screaming words Derek can’t make out, doesn’t understand. Derek is almost overwhelmed by it all. He feels like the roof is crashing down when Stiles’s emotions do a complete three-sixty and a tsunami wave of _relief_ comes crashing down. Comfort, composure. There are hands around his torso, there is a head pressed to his chest, there is a boy who just fills him with a sense that he is wanted and he feels the need to protect.

"I fucking _hate_ you," Stiles croaks and Derek snorts softly. Derek can feel the reminisces of panic when he buries his nose in Stiles’s hair and wonders whether Stiles has recently had a panic attack. Derek has wrapped his arms around the young man, who’s clinging to him like he could melt away at any moment. Tries not to think about it, tries not to think what it means, tries to only surround himself and Stiles in a cloud of calm, assurance and 'safe'.

"I killed someone," Stiles reveals after a long while of just breathing and Derek just says _"okay"_ and that makes Stiles start to sob fiercely again. Stiles grabs his shirt over his chest and for the first time in months actually _looks_ at Derek. "You really are here," he says on an exhale and his eyes are so big and vulnerable and Derek can’t handle looking into them anymore.

"I am", is all he says and carefully grips Stiles’s hands and removes them from his shirt. Stiles looks down at them like he wasn’t aware he’d done something with them and he tints of embarrassment when he retrieves them and puts them in the pockets of his hoodie. Where they are left for all of two seconds before he scratches his head and starts fibbling with his fingers.

"Sorry, about the… this," he says indicating his own body. "You probably just want to be alone or whatever. And," he turns slightly to both sides, searching the room and says, "sorry about the redecorating too." Stiles takes a step to the left and then tries to walk away. Derek lays a hand on his arm and they proceed to have the absolute longest silent conversation they've ever had (and that is saying something).

 _Where are you going?_ Derek shakes his head slightly, feeling confused and that is the exact feeling he gets back.

 _Out of here?_ Stiles gestures it vaguely with this head towards the exit, puts up a hand in an “isn’t it obvious?”-gesture.

_Why?_

_Do you want me to stay?_

_Yeah._

It takes Stiles a good amount of staring at Derek’s face before he seems to understand the last meaning of facial expressions. When he does, his mouth drops and he just... continues staring.  _Oh_.

Derek nods.

"So what does that mean?" Stiles asks, voice low and not really daring to have hope. Derek doesn't know how to say anything, so he pulls Stiles into a tangled hug again and tries his hardest to convey _stay. Stay with me, stay for as long as you like, stay forever. Stay like I should have done. Stay for you, stay for me. Just. Stay._ And he at least does something right because Stiles melts into him, starts to smell somewhat possessive and he stays, right there.

**Author's Note:**

> Podfic can be found [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/stay-for-you-stay-for-me).
> 
> Like my stuff? [Buy me a coffee!](https://www.buymeacoffee.com/mee4ever)


End file.
